Don't You Forget About Me
by Loafy-Loaf
Summary: She knew it. She should've said something sooner. Anything. Now she's missed her chance. "That's…great!" she manages to grind out, restraining the urge to turn around and punch the tree behind them until her knuckles bleed. "And…?" It was the start of a sentence that would crush her, completely destroy her, because Beca would nod, too happy for words, and Jesse will get the girl.


A/N: Hello. Sorry to all the "Holiday Fun(damentals on How to Die of Embarrassment)" fans. I'm coming back soon, I swear to codfish. But anyway: I was sitting there, finishing my Lit essay at 1 AM like usual, when this piece of shit hits me like a freight train. A huge shit freight train. I just had to post it. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"And then, dude! He asked me to be his girlfriend!"<p>

"…He said WHAT!?" Chloe screamed, ignoring the looks from the strangers passing by. (Not that she could really blame them. The quad was a busy public place, after all.)

"Yeah, I know!" the short brunette exclaimed in return, her grin stretching even farther across her face.

"…He said WHAT!?"

"Chlo, you just asked that. But anyway, yeah. He legit took out this huge boombox, and I'm standing there with a billion CDs in my hands wondering why the hell he's lugging around this huge dinosaur, and then he starts blasting some 80s love ballad! Then he turns it off halfway through the song, and starts acting all weird and stuttery and he. Fucking. Asks. Me. To Be. His. Girlfriend."

To Chloe, every enunciated word is a bullet to the chest, and Beca's ecstatic attitude is a gallon of rubbing alcohol.

_I knew it. I should have said something sooner. Anything. Now I've missed my chance. I should have seen this coming. Oh my God, why didn't I see this coming? He hangs of off her like 24/7 and who knows what they do when Luke leaves the station and they're all alone with soft music playing in the background and OH MY GOD. WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS SHITSTORM COMING. Fuck. Fuck me. God fucking. Shit. Fuck this. I'm going to Italy to be a nun. _

But a trip to Italy requires at the very _least_ a few panic-filled hours of planning (and oh yeah, Aubrey might want a heads up or something), so until then, she was going to play the role of "Supporting Best Friend" to a T, goddammit.

"That's…great!" she manages to grind out, restraining the urge to turn around and punch the tree behind them until her knuckles bleed. "And…?"

It was the start of a sentence that would crush her, completely destroy her, because Beca would nod, too happy for words, and soon all their hang outs would consist of _wonderful, charming Jesse_ type of conversations and then there will be no one-on-one hang outs at ALL because she'd be too busy with super romantic dates and then they'll get married in the spring in the outdoors, quickly followed by 2.5 children with her cute smirks and beautiful brunette hair.

…But Beca doesn't nod. Instead, she grins.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…AND I SAID NAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAAAAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAAAAAAAH!"

"…"

"…..."

"…..."

"…..."

"….OH MY GOD."

They both collapsed against each other, gasping for air as their eyes watered in mirth. Chloe was wheezing, shaking her head as she repeated a mantra of "Oh my Gods" As her sides shook, a small part of her brain was glad that her tears of relief were being camouflaged with her tears of laughter.

"Jesus Christ, Beca. I've never loved you more than this moment."

"I try."

.

.

.

(Eventually, they did have to calm down of course. It'd be totally lame if they got a noise complaint from laughing like hyenas on the quad, after all.

"It was the most awkward thing I'd ever experienced, to be honest. Especially after I gave him the "Dude, sorry, I'm hella gay" speech."

"..."

"…?"

"…...YOU'RE WHAT!?")

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, piece of shit. It would be totally aca-awkward if you didn't get it. (Bella Finals? When they're singing with their mouths? Epic Beca solo? Ya with me?) *sigh* Why did I think this was a good idea? I'm tired, idk what's happening rn. Oh well. The deed has been done. If it's any consolation to myself, I laughed for like two minutes when I thought of this. (I must be v tired.) If there's something you want to say, do the clickey clickey and the typey typey. I'd totally appreciate it.


End file.
